


Giving in

by mishasbroackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe, Comedy, Doctor Dean Winchester, Engagement, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hospitals, M/M, Medical, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishasbroackles/pseuds/mishasbroackles
Summary: Dean wants to be known as the doctor he thrives to be. When an actor is all the hospital can talk about, Dean tries to avoid every mention of him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Giving in

"So have you heard?" 

Dean slowly looks up from his chart to meet the eyes of his friend, Charlie Bradbury, who is currently vibrating in her Harry Potter scrubs, lightening bolt shapes and wizard wands looking as though they could fly off the material. 

"Hear about what?" 

"We're having a special guest in a month."

"Oh?" he busied himself with more of the charting, flipping over to the last page, finally. 

"Yes! Castiel Novak is visiting the peds ward!" 

The pen Dean was gripping slipped, a loud black mark now crossing out a name and half of the sentence explaining the previous patient's last visit. 

"Where uh- where did you hear that?" 

Charlie grinned, bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

"The nurses man. Dr. Cain and Dr. Crowley were holding a meeting about it, Nurse Rose over heard. The rest is history, but the fact still remains Castiel freakin Novak is gonna be here!" 

"Ah, well good for him." 

Before the conversation could continue, Dean walked away, dodging in and out of patients as well as other doctors. The uproar was to be expected. Their hospital was not small, nothing was small in San Francisco. Their pediatric ward had won several awards in regards to patient care and over all staff management. He was proud of that, he had worked three years alongside Dr. Harvelle, a fierce woman with kind eyes and the first to see Dean's potential when his internship had passed. Dean was making his way to the NICU when a hand landed on his forearm. 

"Yo! So did you hear?" 

This is going to be all month isn't it?

Dean managed to stop his eye roll, one of his attendings, Ash, was grinning ear to ear, obviously very excited about the news Dean wishes he could just ignore. 

"About Novak? Yes I've heard. It's all the hospital is talking about." 

"Cmon man, as a fellow lover of the men folk, I thought you'd be happy!" 

"Ash, man, I am thrilled this hospital finally stopped talking about the Sia thing, but now this guy is all I've heard about. I just wanna do my job." 

He received a good natured laugh, a pat on the back, then immediately was assigned to a little girl's case. 

Dean threw back his second shot, Jo Harvelle beside him downing her own. He slammed the glass on the table, warm liquid hitting his belly, making his body tingle. 

"Dammit, Winchester, don't do that!" 

Ellen smacked his hands with a rag, her eyes full of mirth even when she scolded him. The doctor owned Harvelle's Roadhouse, the bar, working on her days off. He as well as his friends were there, thankfully it was just two left turns away from the hospital. Dean was coming off a 48 shift, nerves close to fried. His phone buzzed, once, then twice, then again. 

"Gonna answer that?" 

Meg ran her hand down his bicep, which he rudely pulled away from. Beside her, Anna laughed, pulling two other residents, Aaron and Max to the bar counter. There was little doubt the beer and shots had touched them, Max was pushing his curls away from his face then giggling when they would stay, Aaron just swayed. 

"Are they okay?" Dean was smiling at his friends, for once relaxing without the fear of being paged. He had the next two days off, no on call, just him and his TV, maybe he will get some icecream. 

"Don't worry, they're gonna be table dancing soon!" a voice behind him exclaims. Charlie comes up next to Dean before he can turn around. 

"So Dean, you finally get your two days. What are you going to do with em?" 

His phone vibrated again. 

"Ah, probably catch up on laundry. Watch TV. Do my dishes," actually those really need done Dean shudders at the last time he really cleaned, "but other than that I am laying low, Red , what about you?" 

Buzz buzz buzz. 

He has to stop ignoring his phone; Charlie launched into her plans about Moondor, dragging the rest of the residents in with her tales, so Dean slipped out unnoticed. 

He walked to the bathroom and unlocked his phone, pushing into the empty room, thanking the stars no one followed him. 

5 New Msgs; 2 Missed Calls

To Dean: I've landed. I know you like to know I haven't perished in the winged metal death trap 

To Dean: The car I rented smells like mints that have been chewed up already. 

To Dean: Sam said you're at a bar with your friends. I hope you're having fun for once! 

To Dean: I found a Llama 

To Dean: To clarify, a toy Llama [photo attached] 

He chuckled at the selfie he received, a rainbow Llama sat elegantly on his boyfriends shoulder. 

Dean sent back several replies, confirming he would be home soon, then washed his hands because bathrooms were filthy places even if he didn't use anything, and quietly exited the bar. 

Four days later, Meg pinned him to his locker. 

"Are you actually dating someone or do you just not know how to say no when Dr Micheal asks you on dates?" 

The wind was knocked from him slightly, but he was able to process what she asked, even though it made little sense. 

"What? Yeah dude I told you, we've been together two years, why are you asking?" 

Meg let go of him to sweep her arm out, gesturing at his colleagues. 

"We've never seen him. Or her. You didn't even give us a name. Charlie practically lives with you and doesn't know who they are!" 

"It is a little weird," Max spoke up, white coat being pulled to his shoulders. He cast Dean a sympathetic look. 

"We'd understand yknow? Not everyone wants to hook up in this place."

Dean gaped a bit, eyes sweeping to Aaron who shrugged as if to say 'they've said it all.' Dean let out a huff, pulled his phone from his pocket, and dialed. 

It rang for four beats until a gruff, sleepy,"'lo?" tickled his ear. 

"Are you real?" 

"What? Dean? Are you okay," there was shuffling, then a click, probably a lamp being turned on, "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" 

"I am at work, my friends think you're fake." 

"Oh. Well. I am ah quite real."

"Don't I know it, okay Angel, back to bed."

"Hmm, okay Dean. Love you." 

"Love you, sunshine. Talk later." 

Dean hung up, face smug as his friends grumbled, muttering apologies. 

They we're all at the Cafe, notes spread out, pens scribbling furiously. Testing was coming up and no one felt prepared. 

"Ugh, if I never hear a pen on paper again I'll be a happy woman!" Charlie groaned. Aaron nodded along while Dean compared his notes to Max's. 

"I agree! We deserve a break!" Meg said, slapping the table. It startled everyone, so she was probably right. 

"Drinks at The Roadhouse?" Anna suggested, but then when everyone but Dean shook their head, she slumped back down. They all had to be here, alert. 

"Oooh I know let's watch Castiel Novaks interview for EW! I never got to watch it!" Aaron whipped out his phone, clicking around to find YouTube. Dean didn't look up until he heard the gravely voice of the actor. 

In the interview, Castiel was being asked about upcoming projects, his trip to Rome, and if he was single. Dean tried, and failed, not to turn red when Castiel laughed at the last question. 

"Well, now I wouldn't say I'm single, no" 

"Holy shit! Is he finally confirming he's taken?" Max quickly forgot his notes, pushing them towards Dean who had stopped as well. His friends huddled around the phone, watching as Castiel Novak charmed the pants off his interviewer. 

"What I would give to sleep with that man," Meg purred, making Dean scowl for a moment. He quickly adjusted his face, listening to his colleagues mutter their agreement. 

"Why?" 

It escaped his mouth and now all Dean wanted to do was crawl away. All eyes on him, they looked as if he was crazy. 

"What? I'm just saying! Yeah he's good looking but then what?" 

"You ever hear of a hall pass?" 

"A what?" 

"Yeah a celebrity hall pass!" 

Dean had never heard of such a thing but he felt his eye twitch. What in God's name was that and why did he never want to hear that phrase again? 

Anna told him that practically anyone she knows has at least one celebrity they would sleep with, no matter what. Max told them his was Johnny Depp, Anna's was Castiel, as was Megs. Aaron sheepishly admitted he thought about Castiel in the shower once or twice and, wow that twitch was back, then they asked him. 

"Dean? Who's yours?"

"Uh."

Dean was 28 years old. He had been in med school since he was 17, fulfilling his general education , as well as premed when he was only 14, top of his class, graduated early, full ride to the school of his choosing. His accomplishments were almost unheard of, his IQ the third highest in the nation, and his ability to learn beyond excellence. His weekends consisted of school books, med papers, and maybe sleep. Now that he's in his second year of residency, Dean has the God given sense that maybe he missed out on more than just a few parties. Because no, he definitely has zero idea if he even had a "hall pass" list. 

"I bet I know," Charlie teased. Dean felt his face go pink, as she held up a picture on her phone of Castiel, shirtless, his sharp hip bones standing out against his dark running shorts. 

"C'mon, there's almost no one who can resist those baby blues, even the straights love him," Meg laughed. 

"I uh yeah I mean like I said he's - attractive but I don't think I could ever - ." 

"The point is you'll never meet them," Max kindly pointed out. But Dean just shrugged, then pagers went off and hall passes were long forgotten. 

Dean called his mom every Sunday. She would put him on speaker phone, finishing whatever projects she had to do with him on the phone. Last week, she was making a chair for their old neighbor, Mr Hankins, who hadn't replaced his since the 70's. This week, he listened to her tinker around in the body of Sam's old truck. 

"I'm telling you, I don't know how he drove this without getting hurt." 

"He did get into that accident his Junior year," Dean mused, pouring himself a cup of coffee, letting the warmth engulf him. 

"I still think that Ruby bitch had something to do with it." 

A laugh was punched out of Dean before he could help it. His mom never liked Sam's ex highschool sweetheart. She was beautiful, long dark hair, even darker eyes, olive skin and a temper so hot Sam still has the scar on his nose where she clawed into him for sharing his notebook with Sarah Blake during his science class. But Sammy was stubborn, wanting to see things to the end. Ruby left him in the dust after graduation and Dean never celebrated so hard. 

"Ha, yeah, he's got Eileen now. Why you think he's not driving that thing?" 

Dean was shuffling around his house now, picking up items he had thrown haphazardly on to the counter or the chairs. His future sister in law was as close to his bestfriend as his brother was. She was brilliant, beautiful, a mechanic and an engineer. Being as she was older than Sam, she made Dean's little brother grow up. They were engaged now, a mortgage in the works soon. Dean couldn't be more proud. 

"Hey son." 

Dean's father had passed by apparently, a man of few words but gentle with a passion for sewing. No really, he made Dean's sweater he was wearing at the moment. It was heavenly. 

"Hey, dad, how's the business?" 

"Ah, yknow. Rufus lost an entire spool the other day! It was my favorite green, bout had him on his hands and knees looking for it. Thankfully we found it under my office chair." 

Dean listened to his parents talk, answered their questions about the hospital, his work, his patients. Then, he guesses they couldn't hold back anymore, when his dad said," So, Castiel Novak is coming to your hospital? "

" Mhm. "

" Dean…"

" Everything is fine, I love you bye!" 

He hung up, knowing damn well they wouldn't call back. Dean didn't want to think about the reason his interns keep messing up, why he had to do scut for a week because his intern blew a blood vessel in a patient during his surgery. He remembered laying into her, she had been gushing about Castiel coming for twenty minutes, not paying attention so not only did he pay by the patient had a longer time in surgery due to it. He wasn't having a good week, a good month. All he wanted to do was nap. 

Dean admired the black ring around his neck. He moved it from side to side, watching as it flashed sapphire blue in the florescent light. He wasn't one to wear rings. From a young age, Dean only found himself drawn towards the ring his mother used to wear before she declared it a hazard. But after years of glove wearing, more like glove tearing, he locked up the ring for good. This one though, he mused, this one he was never letting go. 

"What do we have here?" a voice teased. Meg grabbed ahold of the thin necklace before Dean could protest. She mimicked his twisting and turning, eyebrows raised in appreciation. 

"Half off at Zales?" 

Dean growled, yanking the chain gentle away. 

"No! For your information, he paid full price, it was beautiful. I cried." 

He did. A moonlit dinner, his Baby littered in stars. Dean was being kissed, hands all over his sides. A ring was laid on his chest, lips whispering love confessions, and he said yes. Yes, a thousand times, yes. 

Meg laughed, promising to alert everyone of his engagement no matter how much he grumbled and complained. By noon, his entire floor knew. Charlie gave him a vending machine pie, yelling happy engagement, until Dean shoved her in a closet. 

"Dean has a crush on Castiel Novak." 

He'd never done a spit take before, it seemed a little over dramatic but right now he figured was a right time. Charlie giggled as he hacked up a lung, Anna and Max slapping his back. Once he had recovered, he glared at her. 

"How the hell do you figure?" 

"I saw it."

Saw what. Dean schooled his face as he went through a list of what she may have seen. Before he could open his mouth she blurted out, "Your face. I saw how you stared when he came on that TV, you turned redder than a damn tomato." 

"I didn't - shut up." 

Between Max and Anna teasing him all day, the mother of a child he treated, screaming at him because her daughter wasn't waking up, Dean was tired. He was in a break room, feet towards the ceiling, arms crossed over his chest. He kept his eyes closed hoping sleep could take him for just a moment. The blood was rushing to his head so this was probably a bad idea. But his feet stopped hurting so he didn't move. Not even when his phone buzzed, again and again. It wasn't his pager so he didn't care right now. He figured it was Charlie or Meg, they text him throughout the day to complain, compare notes, or of course recently, to send him pictures of Castiel Novak. The last one Dean hadn't seen before, Castiel was with a fan, wide grin and a bright yellow shirt. He smiled when he saw it but now he wanted that imagine to be gone. All imagines to be gone. Slowly, Dean closed his eyes, his brain shutting down. 

When he woke up, light was no longer shining through the curtains. Thankfully his pager was free of any messages. In the middle of his nap, he must have righted himself, as he was on his side now, drool covering a stiff pillow. Dean shook the sleep from his brain as he stood up, stretching, and scratching his stomach. The clock told him it was only four since he fell asleep. Not bad. He wasn't due back in for another five. Dean opened the door to see chaos. People were gathered by the cafeteria doors, whispering and giggling. 

"The hell?" 

A few people, his friends, turned to him their grins wide and sneaky. Anna grabbed for him. 

"Look, he's here! He's here! He's meeting the kids!" 

She latched on to his wrist, pulling him towards the door with the windows, making his knee bump it. 

"Ow, dammit, careful," he hissed. Dean peered through the small window, only getting a glimpse here and there of black hair and a denim jacket. 

"After he's done with the kids, we get to meet him. You gonna?" Aaron whispered. Dean grunted, no he didn't want to go in there. He turned to leave, not wanting to keep staring. All he wanted to do was shower. 

Six hours later, Castiel was still here. Dean had showered, slept again, then clocked in to be thrown into the E. R. He was covered in blood, some sticky fluid, and his shoes squeak loudly when he walked. Dean needed to sit. He flopped face first into an on call bed, groaning loudly. Thankfully he had a short shift. A knock on the door made him groan even louder. 

"What?!" 

"Dean, get your ass out here!" 

Charlie poked her head in, ever present smile on her face. 

"Dude. Rise. Now." 

Dean tripped over himself trying to force his lazy legs to move. He followed her, right to the cafeteria. He froze. 

Castiel Novak was still there. 

"You woke me up for that." 

And before he could run away, his friends surrounded him. Dean couldn't see the actor, he was fenced in by a row of doctors, a few nurses, and the cafeteria woman who was wearing a questionably low top for someone who made the worst lasagna he'd ever tried the other day. His shoes squeaked from whatever he had the misfortune to step in earlier that day. Aaron poked him in the side, making him jump but also stop fighting so with a hard shove Max as well as Charlie forced Dean to break throw the sea of people, tripping right into the middle of the where Castiel was sitting casually. He was sitting on the table they eat their meals at, dark denim jeans stretched over thick thighs, a bright yellow shirt and denim jacket stretched over his broad shoulders. 

Brilliant blue eyes met his. 

Dean blinked, Castiel stopped talking. 

"Dean, don't be shy!" 

Damn Charlie and her shoving hands, he went to turn around but she accidentally tripped him. He only knew it was an accident from the split second he saw her panic face, reaching for him. 

Large hands gripped his waist, a low chuckle in his ear. Dean spun around to face the actor who grinned widely at his flushed face. 

It was quiet now, everyone seemed to be holding their breath. 

"Walk much?" Castiel teased. Green eyes glared, gripping the man's wrist, who happened to still be on his sides. 

"You saw me trip." 

"Oh, no, I saw you fall. Again." He winked. Dean forgot for a moment where he was, until a cough from behind reminded him. 

"Dean?" Anna squeaked. 

This is what he wanted to avoid. Sighing, he gave in. Dean rested his forehead against the man's collarbone, his Tide laundry detergent tickling his nose. He whined when Cas gathered his body close to his. 

"Uh excuse me?" 

His friends, along with the others in the group, gaped at him,their faces full of shock. Meg started laughing, pushing Aaron as she whispered to him. Whatever it was made Aaron freeze up in panic. Ah, he remembered. 

"Dean. Dean. Is that. Dean I am so sorry-" 

Cas looked down at his fiance, confusion written on his face, until Dean just shook his head. Benny was laughing at the pair behind them, knowing they really wanted to keep this a secret for a few more months. 

"Yes, Aaron, yes he is my fiance." 

The crowd exploded. Question after question hurled in their direction. Dean answered what he could, but kept getting distracted by nimble fingers tickling his sides. After a few more minutes he couldn't stand it. 

"Cas, stop" he giggled, wiggling out of his finances grasp. Coos and sounds of Awww erupted from the crowd. Dean wanted to avoid this. He wanted to keep this side of his life private. Unfortunately, alot of couples who had only one well known person with a bland, boring, one, ended in disaster. Dean had told Cas all of this. But the actor simply cradled his face, pressing sweet kisses to his freckled cheeks and told him to shut the fuck up. But it had been hard, Dean struggled with keeping his own identity, refusing to be "Castiel Novak's boyfriend." 

Here he was though, red faced and being tickled in front of his peers, by an actor with the ability to make people swoon just by a wink. So instead of pushing them all away, Dean soaked it in. For the next week, the next few months, and up until the next year when they moved to the town over, dream house right next to his baby brother. Dean had many dreams, many wishes that may never come true. Yet instead of dwelling on it, Dean decided, for once, he would just give in. 


End file.
